1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bass-tone device for use with a piano and, more particularly, to a bass-tone device which is tunable and which is self-contained and can be easily attached to a piano and operates in response to the actuation of the piano keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bass-tone devices such as that manufactured by Fender-Rhodes or other prior art electronic musical instruments such as that shown in Ohno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,658, are devices which have their own keyboard. Thus, these instruments must be played using at least one hand of the musician. Furthermore, many prior-art devices are bulky and heavy and must be used as a separate and distinct instrument when played in conjunction with a piano.